


Toy soldier

by HauntedMagpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Existential Crisis, Gen, Kinda, Minor Violence, Scarlet gets a name, Space Pirates, Space Stations, hurray, we in space bbyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMagpie/pseuds/HauntedMagpie
Summary: Nobody told ya' this is gonna fold yaWe go marching in like toy soldiersUpdated backstory for Scarlet! This is basically where his journey really starts! I think my biggest inspiration for his rework was Treasure Planet because hell yea space pirates





	Toy soldier

SC-4R stood silent. Stood as still as possible. As did everyone else. His face didn't emote, his whole body was stiff as stone. Though everything was intense, he stayed calm. On the outside, at least. Inside, he was frightened to the core.

His base was attacked. His station was taken over by a crew of burglars. Muggers, thieves. Scavengers of the deep sea of stars and planets. Somehow, they had entered the station and only now he's aware of it. The whole station becomes aware when an asteroid goes too close or one engine is behind an update by 3 seconds. How did they get in so clean, so quiet? 

SC-4R's attention was drawn to the few soldiers being dragged away after they had attacked the thieves. It was their job to drive off the intruders but for some reason, lieutenant Ricky had ordered them to drop their guns and move out. They had hesitated and not without even saying anything, Ricky's second-in-command, or rather a bodyguard had shot the three soldiers. 

The gears in SC-4R's head were turning. He was so lost. Why would Ricky let that happen? Why does he look so content about all of this?

Station 55XB was one of the largest military stations on this side of the galaxy. Even the largest of the two ships that got in was not even 10th the size of the station, but still noticeably large and heavy looking. Compared to the pale grays and rich blues of the station, these ships were more rough, made of darker material with bright red and orange accents. In a way, their ship was quite...beautiful. In their own, chaotic way. 

On the main platform, stood Ricky and presumably the captain of the thieves. Large, strong looking dragon type humanoid hybrid with a bearded face, long hair and one horn sprouting from his forehead. His skin was tan, the scales on his face and hands black with the faintest shine of blues and purples and greens in certain angles. Behind him stood 5 others and in front of the soldiers stood 7 more. They all shared this more wilder look. Lots of colours, mix and match machinery and fabrics and weapons, scars and faces from all sorts of journeys of life. They looked so alive. For a second, SC-4R felt... curious. Envious, almost. But that wasn't the life SC-4R was built for.

He was made and trained to stay in position and wait for the order. He had his plasma rifle in his hand, but it wasn't not active. Just rested there on his hands, like on the others. He and maybe 100 other soldiers stood and waited. They waited patiently but SC-4R could feel the tension between everyone. His eyes drifted to his right. TY-3A looked stoic but his hands were shaking. On his left, SC-8T was breathing heavily. SC-4R was at the second row, so he could see TR-9L's shoulder twitching. They all waited.

But Ricky seemed to be welcoming the thieves. His body language was open and inviting, maybe a tad nervous but he walked up to the captain with confidence.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! Please, take a look at the trade! Not the newest models I'm afraid, but they're lighter to carry and the plasma is not as sensitive to cold! So no worries when working in chillier adventures, eh?" 

Ricky, the short bird like man signaled the cart filled with guns, blasters, grenades and other equipment to float closer to the enemy ship. It was further up, so it was difficult to gather how much stuff there was, exactly. The platform Ricky and the captain were on was about 18 feet up and 30 feet in front. It was meant for loading the cargo holds on ships that didn't open from the bottom but rather from the side, from which these thieves arrived from. 

A cat looking man was walking back and forth in front of the cart, listing up things and checking the quality with another thief, more human than galactic. It looked like Ricky was getting his own trade at the side. SC-4R scents the air as a dank, copper and mint like smell floats from the bags Ricky is holding.

"Terarrian Blasted Ash and Comet Metal. This makes no sense." SC-4R sent a message to SC-5F few rows back, whispering as silently as he could to his mic. His eyes didn't leave the rough looking crocodile guy who was walking back and forth in front of the soldiers, eyeing everyone with a grin on his face. Unusually sharp teeth flashed in the bright lights of the hall, a large gun in his hands that looked much more effective and deadly than SC-4R's own blaster.

"They're trading our weapons for fucking drugs and second class metal? Are you shitting me?" SC-5F muttered back to SC-4R, clearly pissed off and ready to charge at any given moment. Another bleep came from ST-4T, from the very front and far left.

"Files from Empire's enemies as well. The hard work we do that always gets solved by Ricky starts to make some sense." She sounded more stable but spoke fast to get the message across before the crocodile or the cyborg man walked by.

"SC-4R, you hear?" SC-5F called from the back.

"Received. What is it?"

"You have the scanner and searcher installed right? Can you get a look at the captain?"

"No, SC-4R don't. He'll find out. If not him then Ricky will." TR-9L chimed in, voice quivering.

"I'll find a moment when he's distracted. Doesn't TR-7K have the lens as well?" 

"No, he just has an eye replacement. You're the only one right now who can zoom in." SC-5F confirmed.

Exhaling silently, SC-4R closed his eyes for a second to activate the scanner. He knew it makes the lightest whir and click but he timed it to the footsteps of the cyborg. Although the noises were barely noticeable, he wasn't taking the risk of doing it in the open, surrounded. As the cyborg's leg rose, the lens activated. And as the foot landed, the lens clicked into place. Neither of the active thieves noticed. Perfect.

Now to wait for the captain.

The captain went over the list but seemed rather frustrated as he shoved the tablet back to the cat. He stomped towards Ricky, who was at that moment going through his own part of the trade, giving orders to his bodyguards and two other soldiers.

"Ricky, the hell is this?!"

"A-ah, I'm sorry what is the problem? I thought that was enough of blasting power?"

"Cut the shit. Where's the Whisper?"

Whisper? Their power source? The only safe source of any galactic power was being just traded like collectible cards? Why should that be on their list?

"Oooooh no, Ricky is dealing fucking Whisper now?!" SC-5F cussed from the back again, clearly upset and using the cover of the other soldiers as an advantage. His rage couldn't be seen, but clearly could be heard.

"Can't be. We just got the latest load but it can't be used. It's still too raw for usage." SC-4R muttered, quickly going through the shipping files. "Last arrived 7 days ago, still too raw. 3 more days and it's going to the engine. He's not going to give that away. I hope. He knows it's unwise."

"Oh don't you dare hope. You SC's always start to get emotional on the worst moments." TR-9L hissed, nearly getting the crocodiles attention.

"TR-9L, you have nothing to complain about, you're far too new to understand the situation. Ricky is betraying the Emperor and his whole army. By selling our equipment. And seems like he'd sold the pirate Whisper in the past." WL-5O, few soldiers to SC-4R's right corrected, keeping her cool.

Back at the trading session, Ricky stumbled over his words over and over, making the captain more mad each second.

"Too raw?! You didn't tell me that when you contacted us! We are constantly moving, we have no time to visit in the next few days! You damn son of a egg layer, can't you be forthright for once?!"

"L-look, there was a mistake in the delivery, you're getting your Whisper next time! I promise! We're ordering a larger patch next time!"

The captain groaned out loud, tilting his head back and taking off his hat to run his hand through his face in frustration. Perfect time.

The lens in SC-4R's robotic eye zoomed in, carefully and as precise as it could. The screen over his eye hid most of the visible changing while he observed but he still tried to lay low. Scanners in the eye looked for any signs to identify the person with. Matches flew across his vision but nothing seemed to stick. 

He did figure out the material of the coat, the leader's age, galactic race and the dust he was faintly covered in. It was like something was blocking SC-4R's scanner of gathering any other information. But he pushed on, droplet of sweat forming on his brow as he tried again.

Just as he was trying to get a better view of the symbol on the leader's coat, he turned and made direct eye contact. 

A sudden shock and twisting pain in his temple made him hiss out in pain and hold his head, closing his eyes as the error flashed in his vision. Quickly, out of fear and following his order, he corrected himself. The sharp pain lingered as he rebooted his sight system. The leader still had his eyes on him, signal after signal of errors being located in SC-4R's system flaring in his visor, in his brain. As soon as the leader looked away to signal the thieves at the same level as the soldiers, the pain was gone and he could properly use his eye again.

"Hey! What're you trynna do, hah?!" The crocodile looking guy pushed through the row in front of SC-4R and pulled him in front, making him drop his gun and nearly tripping to his knees. SC-4R reached towards his blaster but it got kicked further and a scaly hand closed around SC-4R's throat, lifting him up nearly a foot above the deck. His hands gripped tightly on the arm hoisting him up, desperately trying to get the burglar to drop him. But the crocodile guy just smiled wide, observing the soldier struggling in his grasp. His right arm, robotic and sparking with the force of his attempt to break free, creaked and sent light shocks through SC-4R's spine. Even the extra push and plasma core in SC-4R's arm wasn't enough to impress the other. If only he had his battle leg with him, with the long claw like blade over the big toe. He'd have just enough force to kick the thief and get free.

"Itai, that's enough. Put the toy soldier down." A voice called out from their right. SC-4R struggled to see but he recognized the voice coming from the captain. He tried to take in a breath every now and then but every time the attempt was cut short.

"Heh, you sure? This one's got spirit! Look at it!" Itai laughed, dropping SC-4R to the ground. His legs gave out as he landed, making him fall to the ground while gasping and coughing. SC-4R glared at the crocodile who was just grinning back at him, making way to the other two thieves that took a hold on the soldier, lifting him back on his feet. SC-4R tried to yank his arms free from the other thieves but they held on tight. He looked around him and it seemed that the whole crew of thieves had assembled around him, lead by their captain who was walking towards him, unreadable expression on his face. SC-4R's attention was pulled between each of the thieves, Rocky and his body guards, the captain and the rest of his fellow soldiers.

He felt a strong hand under his chin, taking a rather gentle hold and guiding his face towards the captain. SC-4R glared at the large man, who was still looking at him blankly. He felt the scanner going through him, seeking out information and flaws. Any attempt to reject the scanning brought more pain in his head, but this time it was stopped by Ricky.

"Careful now, don't get me into bigger issues here, soldier....uh, what does the label say?" He asked from the bodyguard next to him, who corrected him. "Right! SC-4R! Of course you are. SC's are designed and taught to be a bit more feisty, in a way. Intelligent things, a lot of oomph in their steps. A bit more field type of soldiers." He chimed, seemingly talking to the captain who had stopped his searching and stepped back from the soldier, turning towards Ricky.

"How's this one, then?" The leader, Hornet, spoke up. 

"Ah, I'm...I'm sorry?" Ricky asked, quickly striding next to Hornet to see what he was talking about. His eyes fell on SC-4R and he furrowed his brows in confusion. "The soldier? What about it? It's another SC type, they're all the same to the core. Expect this one, ah, this one has already been through battle and it's missing a set of limbs. And an eye, apparently. What do you mean by-"

"Seems fair to me that if I get no Whisper after giving you all that shit and more, I can take one of these." He reached his big, calloused hand towards SC-4R and took a rather gentle hold on his cheeks this time, turning his head a little to the left and right. He felt similar waves of the scanners going through him briefly, making him snarl at the captain. With a light smirk, the captain looked back at Ricky before leaning in a little closer to SC-4R, keeping his voice so low that even SC-4R had difficulty hearing it in his shock and anger.

"No harm's coming your way soldier. Just stay low for a second, okay?"

He seemed... Genuine, with his promise. The hands keeping him in place loosened just a little but something in it made him ease out, just a little bit. He was still ready to deck the whole band of thieves in the face, no doubt about it. But he simply kept his focus on the captain, lightly unclenching his fists. SC-4R watched as the captain turned around to face Ricky, adjusting his coat and hat with a huff.

"Look Talon, I- I can't really report a soldier missing without any actual attack or abduction happening. This is not part of the deal and you know it!"

Talon. The name was oddly familiar. SC-4R dug around the images he had filed during the Fog Field mission and there it was, the carving on the wall. Talon Acantha. No one had ever seen him, at least no one in this base. Expect Ricky, it seems. Or then everyone had seen, but they've been made to forget. It wouldn't be the first time someone'd made to forget something specific. Had SC-4R seen him before? He was not sure. If he's done this before, why does he see him only now? Has his memory really been altered? When was the last time this happened? Surely they'd notice if any Whisper went missing. Or any blasters. Or any other gear. He checked the equipment last cycle, everything was in order. But what if they weren't? What if they made him forget that something was missing?

His existential crisis was cut short as Talon barked out a loud laugh, making Ricky's bodyguards ready their weapons. SC-4R looked up at the captain in slight confusion, seeing him walk up to Ricky.

"This has been 3rd time in a row that you didn't provide us with any Whisper. Do you think I really care for your little problem right now?" Talon leaned in closer to Ricky, smoke coming out of the corners of his mouth. "I have been patient. But your excuse was the exact same last time. I don't fall for those twice. Next time, there's gonna be more soldiers dead than missing. But you can just make new ones, right?"

"Well, y-yes, technically! But it's hard to replace soldiers from complete sets, I-I'm going to need to explain this to-"

"Then go and explain it! And bring some damn Whisper when you get back from licking your boss's cunt you slithery bastard! This deal was your idea, so don't lecture me about going over the line in our deals. Clear?"

Talon was looming over Ricky, eyes gleaming turquoise and smoke rising even more dense from his mouth. Ricky took a step back, adjusted his collar and glasses, muttering something under his breath. Talon leaned back, grunting loudly as he turned back towards SC-4R. 

"Hey bootlicker, give the order for your soldier that he's coming with us." He glanced back at Ricky, signaling towards SC-4R who was still staying out in the hold of the two thieves.

"Enough with the insults, you get your soldier..." Ricky muttered as he shuffled towards SC-4R. "Soldier SC-4R, your next duty is to follow with this kind sir and leave the base. I am shutting down your communication devices and disabling your scanners and history. It's the best option in my opinion, you'll get to have your vessel but it'll be less useful out there."

"Gee, I'm sure he'll remember that with good intentions." The thief on his right, a tall and muscular woman snarled. She almost moved between the two, keeping the soldier away from Ricky but she had to hold the soldier for now.

"Won't that be painful?" Asked the other on SC-4R's left, shorter but just as stocky cat looking man. His whiskers on his snout curled as he questioned Ricky, who simply shrugged.

"They never complain." Ricky stated as he placed a circular object over the plaits on SC-4R's scalp, making him hiss and jolt violently as visible shocks went through the wires and bolts of his visor and prosthetics. Images, videos and files ran through his eyes, bounced around in his brain and as soon as they appeared, they were gone. He knows he wasn't allowed to open his mouth and speak or make noise, but he let out a pained yell that echoed in the hall. 

Ricky took the device away and all the pain stopped there, but the shocks and jolts remained as SC-4R went limp, his prosthesis arm and leg shutting off and the scanner in his right eye deactivating. Ricky tossed the device to one of his bodyguards and turned back to Talon.

Talon rolled his eyes and pointed towards the pile next to their ship. Several of the crew members scattered and went to load their ship, leaving only the bodyguards and Ricky, the remaining two thieves holding slowly awaking SC-4R and Talon to their deal making.

"What are you even going to do with it? They don't live long and they're as blank as printing paper." Ricky asked, stepping away from the scene but still keeping his focus on the soldier.

"We'll see. Probably cleaning or something similar. Don't know yet. O'hann, Kritical, take him inside. I'll be right behind."

SC-4R felt a tug as the duo started to lead him towards their ship. O'hann, the cat man let go of SC-4R's limp robotic arm but stayed by his side, keeping a firm hold on his shoulder, his claws digging into the coat. He heard silent conversation going between him and Kritical but his head was filled with so much white noise he didn't know what they were saying. His movement was slowed due to the leg being still inoperative, but they made it to the ship eventually.

He was stopped at the entrance, told to stay put and wait for the captain. He first glared at the thief that just mocked his expression. But without saying a word he stayed put and waited. His leg and arm clicked back into action, making his whole body feel unpleasant and tight. It wasn't the best feeling to activate them at the same time, but he had no other choice if he wanted to have a plan to escape. But currently, his mind was empty. He just stood there and waited as more thieves walked past him, looking at him as they went on. He knew they were talking about him, he heard it, he saw it. The crocodile man shoved him as he went, another thief slapped the back of his head and laughed back.

"Mind your head, toy soldier! Gonna be a bumpy ride for you!"

SC-4R simply stood and waited for the rest of the crew to arrive but seemed that they had all hopped in. Except for the captain, who was now walking towards SC-4R on the ship's bridge. Much larger presence of he captain made its way past him, yelling back to Ricky.

"There better be some Whisper next time! Say hi to the captain!"

The ship jolted as it started to lift off into the air slowly, drifting up and forward. SC-4R glanced over his shoulder as the bridge rose towards the side of the ship to shut the entrance, seeing the mass of soldiers in neat lines and rows, standing still. He saw the spot where he was, only minutes ago. No soldier had their faces towards the fleeing ships, only Ricky and his bodyguards were looking. For the first time, SC-4R wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. So he only turned around and watched as the smoke piled up under the ship and in a loud clank and click, the wall had closed and the familiar sight of the Station 55XB's ship hall was gone.

The rest of the crew had fled elsewhere, carrying their loot and celebrating their own victory, judging by the echoes coming from few levels up. But SC-4R stood silent. He stared at the wall and the panels on the floor, the paint that had flicked off partially, the rust around the bolts and the battle scars on the metal. His scanner was going wild, his heart was beating so loud it could've been heard by nearly anyone near. His hands closed to tight fists, his jaw screwed shut and stiff. Cold sweat ran down his back and neck as his ears picked up the heavy footsteps of Talon making his way towards him.

SC-4R stayed still. Said nothing. And so didn't Talon, for a while as he had stopped right next to him. Easily a head and a half taller, bulkier and rougher looking Talon wasn't directly scanning him now, just looking at him. Using his own brain to think. Using his own eyes to see, to come up with a conclusion.

"You have no name, soldier boy." Talon spoke up, stating a fact. It was mostly true, SC-4R had no knowledge of any other name, other than the one they put on him. He only lightly shook his head but didn't speak, didn't acknowledge the other in any way.

"You know you can speak up whenever you feel like it, right? Hey." Talon snapped his fingers couple of times, trying to get the soldier's attention. But SC-4R didn't budge. Talon leaned a little bit closer, sighing silently as he placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Look at me soldier." The demand was spoken with such soft manner it confused SC-4R. So he looked. Slowly he turned to face Talon fully, arms still stiff on his sides and jaw clenched. He looked up to Talon, eyes on him but not focused. But Talon was clearly waiting for a direct eye contact so SC-4R focused on those dark eyes. He had both of his eyes, but he seemed to have one of those lenses SC-4R's base had been storing for some time. Few had went missing past months but that usually happens with lenses that small.

"Thank you." His words were still so soft, yet his whole frame radiated power and control. Leadership and determination, similar to SC-4R's former captain. Similar, but more intense. Free, maybe. Reckless but not without order. SC-4R only nodded faintly as a response.

"Have something on your mind?" Talon asked.

"...Why am I here? We're meant to be destroyed once we fail."

"You're a living, breathing organism. Why the hell would they kill you for making a decision? Brave one, maybe a lil stupid, but brave." Talon looked at SC-4R in confusion, eyeing him up and down. "I just wanted to piss of Ricky but I guess I did more than just tease the man. What's your objective?"

"Now? Follow you."

"Before that."

"...Serve the Emperor, listen to lieutenant Ricky's orders."

"That's it?"

"Yes? What else am I supposed to do?"

The slightest of amusement on Talon's face faded as he listened to the soldier. He was clearly trying to form a sentence but struggled over the words. He looked almost lost.

"So you're just a meat puppet. What do you remember from the time before joining the army?"

"Training?"

"Before that."

"Studying?"

"No. Listen. Before any of the Empire shit, what do you remember? A field and a swing on a lonely tree? Making homemade lemonade? Going on a first space boat trip? Anything? Were you created in a tube or something?"

"Yes. SC unit. Tank 454, R model more specifically." Sc-4R stated like it was obvious.

"Are you kidding me." Talon almost laughed, but there was no ill intent behind his words. He sounded dumbfounded, mortified and humored at the same time. "You just tell that at the bar when some nice piece of ass asks you to tell about yourself? You're made in a tube? Are humans even a thing anymore? Do you not simply just. You know. Fuck to reproduce?"

SC-4R blinked. 

"Right. So you don't even know what fucking is. Nor a bar, I bet. I bet you know what an ass is." Talon brushed his hair back and adjusted his hat a bit better over his horn. SC-4R's attention went to the hat for a second, admiring the crafting and the large comet phoenix's feather. 

"SC-4R." Talon murmured, his eyes on the name tag that SC-4R had on his jacket. SC-4R looked down at his name tag and nodded.

"That won't do in my crew, I'm afraid." He leaned back and put his hand on his chin as he eyed SC-4R up and down. The soldier felt somewhat vulnerable and small under the watchful eye of Talon but showed no sign of this feeling. He was designed to fight and search information for the Empire. Not coward under the eye of a thief.

"SC-4R... so we got like. S and C... S could be like Z or something. Or- no, it's an S. 4 could be like an A..." Talon walked around SC-4R in a circle, still eyeing him the light crimson light of the floor lights that went around the room in a line that framed the walls, then down the hallway that lead to other areas. Other than that, the room had no proper light. It wasn't exactly meant to be a place to hang out in. Two smaller space vehicles waited further in the room and few larger weapons waited on the racks right next to the opening panels on the wall. 

"Scarlet."

SC-4R blinked and turned his gaze towards Talon whom had stopped on his right side, still having that considering look on his face. But as he saw the reaction on the soldier, he seemed satisfied and chuckled lightly.

"...Scarlet?" The soldier asked, voice cracking lightly. His lips felt dry and his throat was sore but he still found his voice, smoother and higher pitched than Talon's much deeper and rougher, like the aftermath of smoking for long or just working in areas with bad air in general. Maybe that's a side effect of being a descended cosmic dragon offspring. SC-4R also seemed to bear some sort of accent, from a place he didn't know. But it made him stand out, in some way. He was not designed to stand out but he couldn't help it.

"Yes. That fine with ya?"

SC-4R's eyes drifted from Talon to his surroundings, not necessarily looking for anything. Just thinking. Scarlet, as in specific shade of red. Maybe a more richer tone of red. Red wasn't a bad colour. He rarely saw anything red in the base. Blue and green and grey were the only colours they used in decorations and uniforms and guns. Red might be a good change, if he truly is now out of the Empire's watchful eye.

"I... I think so, yes."

"Scarlet it is then. Welcome aboard, Scarlet." Talon grinned and shoved his arm towards SC-4R, waiting. The other looked at the hand and gingerly took a weak hold of it but yelped in surprise as Talon took a more firmer hold and shook his hand in strong waves before pulling him in a strong hug. SC-4R yelped out loud but didn't try to get away from the hold. Talon's embrace loosened a little as he spoke up.

"And remember, you're free with us but once we land you're even more free to flee. But you can't return to your Empire, not anymore. You'll be a practice target and later spare parts to them all. Everywhere else you're free to go. And hey, if you really feel like it, you could also stay."

Talon stepped back, adjusted his coat as he turned and stomped off from the room.

"Come on now, Scarlet! That room ain't no place for a lost soldier. You hungry?"

SC-4R blinked. SC- 

S-

\--S  
S 

S

S

S S S

s

S  
-  
Ṡ̷̫C̵̜̓-̸̢͝ ̷̉ͅ 4̷̜̋4̶͖̌ ̴̺̒ 4̷͓͑ ̵̥̆ 4̷̎͜ ̶̟̔ ̵̻̈́

̶͛͜4̵̙͊

4̴̫̤̈̍͝͠ ̶̛̳̝͐͛͊4̴̤̺̬͇̃͌̐ ̶͎̗͋ͅ 4̴̛̟͉̦͝ ̵̺͎̘̬̄̒4̷̣̗̬̑͂

S̷̙̖̆͋ ̶̪̒̊C̷̨̜͈̎́͝ ̷̘̭͇̈́̄̌4̸̟̭̰͈̊ ̶̬̞̩̇̕Ŗ̴̧̛̳ͅ ̴̬̌͜ ̷̨͚̗̍Ē̵̯̖̘͔̉̍̆ R̵̻͚̻̕R̵͎̣̮̉̇͝O̷̳̒̈́̐ R̴̟̈́̈́͝͝ ̷͉̥̋̋I̸̗̫͆̈́̎N̵̺̼̿̂ ̴̮͌Ṣ̴̩͈́̇͝ͅY̸̡͔̌͊ IN SYSTEM PLE

ASE R R R R 

HE l ll

Scarlet blinked. And sighed. Guess he had no other place to go. And now that he thought about it, he was a little hungry. So he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlet's story continues with the space crew and Talon. IN SPACE
> 
> Also Whisper is sort of like usable and touchable light, seen in pole like shapes inside of dying planets. It feeds on the materials and gains mass and it's pretty neat. It also makes whispering sounds when you get close. Guess where the name comes from


End file.
